


Innocence

by mangollama



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Being Human inspired, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hank is so done, M/M, Multi, Sean is a laid back ancient celtic vampire who sits around reading tropical fish magazines, Vampire!Erik, ghost!Alex, he's mute and hates it because he wants to tell everyone how insane they all are, psychic!Charles, slight crack, so is Alex, vampire!Sean, vivid description of a dead body, werewolf!Hank, werewolf!Raven, wolverine thinks they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangollama/pseuds/mangollama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young man is brutally murdered in Erik's part of the house, he finds himself the number one suspect. </p><p>Luckily for him, he has a crack team of supernatural house mates and the ghost of the murdered boy to prove his innocence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bifca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bifca).



> This is gifted to bifca, who picked this out of a whole list of AUs I had planned.

When Hank ran away from home aged sixteen, both to get away and to attend college early, he never expected two vampires- of all creatures- to offer him free lodging. At first he thought it was a little too good to be true. A small part of his brain considered the notion that they may intend to kill him as a 'fuck you' to the famous McCoy pack, and because of an age-old yet thoroughly outdated rvialry between vampires and werewolves, but hell, he had no where to go. And honestly, who turned down free lodging?  
  
The two vampires were Sean Cassidy and Erik Lensherr. Sean was the elder of the two, even though he only looked the same age as Hank had been, at roughly a thousand years old. He had a perchant for acting like either a toddler or a crazy old man, and ranting about the Norse. Hank had yet to work out what that was all about, but apparently everything was the fault of, and he quoted 'the fucking Norwegians and their pets'. Hank's pretty sure that whatever happened between Ireland and the Scandinavian countries nine hundred years ago has since been forgiven and forgotten.  
  
If Sean was at one end of the scale, Erik was at the other. A comparitively young vampire from the Second World War, Erik fit every single stereotype Humanity had for vampires stopping just short of having magical powers and glittering in the sunlight. He was broody, sullen and had a down right evil sense of humour: he loved to torment people and watch them squirm, and often with a grin that greatly resembled a shark's. He was highly protective though, as Hank learned when Erik scared away a group of kids bullying Hank on his way back from school. But mostly Erik tormented him with thinly veiled threats and dog puns.  
  
Together Sean and Erik made the strangest, yet most hilarious platonic life partners Hank had ever encountered. He'd been told in a round about way that Sean saved Erik from being executed in the 60's for being an unregistered bitten and Erik had been unsuccessfully trying to escape the ancient Celt ever since. They were best friends, that was undeniable, but in the most unconventional way possible.  
  
Vampires, like wolves, gathered in packs varying from four to forty and, also like werewolves, they mated for all of their existence and stuck by their mate until the end. Having two unmated vampires living together with no other vampires was certainly strange, and most likely caused quite the scandal back in the 60's when the Coven lived in a world equivalent of nineteenth century Human England in terms of values and laws.  
  
Hank wondered what 60's Coven would say about two unmated vampires and a lone wolf living in a house together. He suspected many would choke on their own split in shock at the ignominy of it all.  
  
It was just the three of them for a long time. Sean did paperrounds and various other odd jobs when the mood took him and attended relevent Nine meetings, Erik worked as an agent of the Coven's version of the CIA and Hank progressed through college with ease. A few times the odd supernatural passed through, renting one of the other two levels, but otherwise they were the only three permanent residents. Erik in the attic, Sean on the third floor and Hank all the way in the basement where there was a safe room for the full moon. He was also safely away from whatever prank Sean wanted to play on the poor pup, and on one memorable occasion, waking up to Erik looming over him at the end of his bed.  
  
As... _welcomed_ as he felt, there was always a void that he did not quite fit. The two gaping floors between himself and the two vampires was a suitable metaphor for Hank's relationship with them and, continuing with the metaphor, those levels needed to be filled.  
  
Then, when Hank was eighteen- the age most kids joined college, rather than 2/3 the way through- a gentle-spoken English psychic and his American bitten werewolf sister applied for lodging with them.  
  
And thus a level was filled.


	2. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a meal, the group settle down for a movie and end up in the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this has a dead guy in it.

\-----------  
17th October - Three months after the prologue  
\-----------  
  
It was raining outside, heavily. Erik took his time glaring at the droplets as he rolled down the blinds.   
  
A twenty minute walk from the restaurant Raven worked at as a waitress, where they had met up for dinner, in the rain. None of the cabs would accept a group of five, which Erik thought was utterly rediculous. One would have thought at least one of them could drive, or even owned a car of their own. But no. Erik had to get stalked by the only nine-hundred year old without a liecence, the only Englishman who didn't carry an umbrella by instinct and two rain-hating werewolves.   
  
Charles on the other hand smiled wistfully, holding a tray with a bowl of chips, coffee and tea in his hands. "Ah, I've always loved the sound of rain. A common sound back home"  
  
The ancient vampire known as Sean grinned lopsidedly from where he was flopped down on a faded green couch, stretched out like a cat. "Good old isle's eh Charles?"  
  
"Ugh no. I thought coming here meant no more of nature's piss" Raven grumbled, nuggling down into the plush red couch situated nearest to the fireplace. Charles shot her a sharp look for the language, to which she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I thought coming to America meant no more rain"  
  
Hank, perched opposite her with a considerably less casual posture, hummed in agreement and shrugged. "Rain is prevalent in this area, if you wanted less rain, I would suggest moving further south"  
  
"Tryin' to get rid of us, Hank?" Raven smiled wryly, giggling as the other werewolf blushed.   
  
Sean and Charles shared an amused look as Erik stalked past the two wolves, muttering under his breath about the strench of wet dog. As the younger vampire sat elegantly down in his chair, Charles slipped on the end of Sean's couch, gently batting aside the vampire's feet and leaned forward.   
  
"Tea anyone?" He offered, they all shook their heads. "Ah well, suit yourselves... now there's coffee and some biscuits... and I don't know what these are but they looked nice"  
  
"Dunno about you guys, but I feel like watchin' a movie" Sean told them as he flopped forward and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl, and precariously picking up a mug of coffee.  
  
The bespeckled werewolf nodded with a timid smile "I wouldn't mind"  
  
Charles smiled brilliantly. "Brilliant idea! Ah, where do you keep the VHSes?"  
  
Raven groaned. "Oh my god, Charles! It's DVDs! VHS is so out of date"  
  
Across from Raven, Erik scowled at them all. "We're not watching a movie"  
  
Sean held up a hand. "I own this house an' I called it! We're watching a movie whether you like it or not, kid"  
  
Erik growled at the loathed nickname and rolled his eyes. "Fine. They're upstairs in the bottom left hand shelves" Raven squealed happily and was already charging up the stairs just as the vampire shouted after her. "Don't touch anything else! I will know if you've touched anything"  
  
Charles chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm and Erik's warning, and exchanged another humoured look with Sean.   
  
"Everything in his room is scarily organised. He files the receites he gets from Target" Sean told Hank, preening under Erik's answering glare. Charles gave an amused snort and Hank a self-conscious snigger. "My hair straightens just being in there"   
  
With that, he combed a hand through his messy ginger curls, demonstrating their unruly nature. Erik opened his mouth to reply, when a scream tore through the house.   
  
Raven's scream.   
  
In seconds all four men leapt from their places and threw themselves up the creaking stairs. Sean's foot caught on the third step, and Hank clattered against the wall as the four men wrestled their way up. Raven's screams became hysterical, and heaving sobs broke through.   
  
The door was wide open and the girl in question was crouched on the floor beside it pressing herself into the doorframe. Her knees were drawn up close under her chin and her hands trembled in front of her face as she screamed, her face red and blotchy.   
  
Charles threw himself down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering nothings in her ear to calm her. Erik, Sean and Hank all froze, mixed expressions as they saw what exactly made Raven scream so. Noticing their silence, Charles looked up and swore immidately.   
  
Laid out on the floor of Erik's room was a blonde boy. With a deceptively calm expression, his glassy eyes were half-lidded: tears of blood had dried out from under the lids and in both corners of his eyes. His mouth was slightly parted, lips naturally upturned in an eternal, gentle smile, but they were stained darker, and thick and thin trickles of blood rolled down his chin and jaw like war paint.   
  
Below that, the boy's neck was gone: nothing but white bone and gnarling wet, red flesh left behind when the rest was ripped away in one strong sweep.  His shirt was torn open and aggressive runes were carved into his chest, shredding it until only the barest amount of white flesh went un-spoiled. A hole was punctured over his heart, concaving in and revealing a missing organ.

The wooden floor and neat painted walls were too clean, spotless as ever. He was not killed there.   
  
Charles gagged and looked away, burying Raven's face in his shoulder and focusing on the plant pot in the hallway just in his line of vision, desperately trying not to throw up the dinner he had consumed not an hour before.   
  
Hank was not so lucky. He turned and emptied his stomach over Erik's bed.   
  
This startled said vampire into action, and with a growl he grabbed Hank by the shoulder and hauled him from the room. "Out, get out all of you"  
  
Charles nodded obediently, helping his sister up and all but falling into the hallway. Hank had shocked tears rolling down his pale face, his form shaking.   
  
"I know him" He whispered, going unheard. "I know him..."  
  
Erik glanced back at Sean, who was staring down at the dead boy seriously and calculatingly, and he shivered when the ancient vampire met his gaze and nodded. He nodded back once and slammed the door shut, barking at the others to get down stairs.   
  
Raven was too hysterical to move, her scream wrattled sobs echoing through the large house, and thus had to be dragged by Charles and Erik. In stack contrast, Hank listlessly wandered down the steps with eyes wide and hands shaking, stumbling on occasion and shakily grasping the rails. Erik growled again, this time with deep set concern.   
  
"Charles? Charles, are you with me?" He called, feeling slight relief as recogition flashed in the psychic's eyes.   
  
"Ah yes, yes, sorry, yes..."  
  
"I need you to get Raven downstairs and in a blanket, I'll do the same for Hank. They're going into shock- Charles!" Charles nodded in a manner that had Erik frowning in disbelief, but said no more as he guided Raven back to the green couch and set her down.   
  
With much more care than he did before, Erik placed his hands on Hank's shoulders and led him over to the couch. "Hank... Hank stay with me please... just sit here and I'll get you a blanket. It will make you feel better, stay with me! Hey-" He not-so-lightly slapped Hank's cheek, knocking his glasses slightly. "Focus, count from a thousand backwards for me"  
  
Hank blinked hazily but nodded and began to count, his voice distant. Lost.   
  
Erik glanced over to Raven, having noticed her screaming had stopped, and saw with some relief that Charles appeared to have snapped out of his own shock and was treating his sister. Erik knew no matter how controlled Charles was now, as he sat beside his sister and rubbed her back, his shock was only post-poned and would strike later. He needed to be ready for that.   
  
Remembering Hank again, Erik walked up the stairs again, starting only slightly at Sean's grim expression as he stood with hand on the doorhandle.

"Rogues?"  
  
Sean shook his head. "I wish"  
  
Erik hissed and stormed back down the stairs with three thick blankets. Sean followed him.

* * *

Eventually Raven went to sleep, having finally managed to find some peace in the police station waiting room on the soft, plush seats that lined the stark white wall.   
  
Back at the house, Sean had put on a hysterical voice and called the police, and before long there were flashing lights and calm men and women guiding even the most unphased Erik to the cars as though they were about to explode.   
  
Charles sat on the chairs with Raven's head in his lap, and he methodically threaded his fingers through her golden locks. Erik hadn't known the pair long but he knew they were close, and he suspected the petting was more for Charles benefit than the slumbering werewolf. On the other end, by Raven's feet, sat an alarmingly pale Hank, who kept muttering something under his breath that Erik, at this distance, could not make out. He'd been muttering non-stop, now that Erik thought about it, since they discovered the body. With a nod to Sean, who was pretending to look horrified and in shock, Erik lifted himself up from his seat and kneeled in front of Hank.   
  
Unsure Erik put a hand on Hank's knee. "Hank?" He called.  
  
For a moment, the werewolf made no indictation that he'd heard him, but after a few more tries Hank's eyes flickered down to Erik and his muttering got louder. Erik inclined his head, suddenly wishing for the amazing hearing everyone believed vampire's had in the media.   
  
"....I know him...." Ice ran down Erik's spine when he finally did hear what Hank was saying.   
  
It was always worse when you knew them. Even if you didn't like them, even if you wanted them dead, actually seeing it was something else entirely.   
  
"Hank? Hank, what was his name?" He asked. Hank was usually so full of awkward emotion he knew not what to do with, constantly twitching and fiddling with his glasses. It annoyed Erik, but Hank's sudden stillness and emptiness worried him more.   
  
Hank blinked down at him. "...I know... his... his name's Alex...Alex Summers... he... he was in my physics class..."  
  
The police had questioned them all at the house, so he was more than certain that the police knew of Hank's familiarity with the dead boy. Ruffling Hank's hair and kissing his forehead, Erik straightened out and settled beside Sean: appearing all the world to be some concerned father or uncle checking on the teenage boys. While the others deemed Erik the 'scary vampire' they had yet to see Sean in all his glory. Sean was much older than Erik, much, much older and had far more experience with such things. It was his theory that the boy had most likely been left there as a message: but what the message was, and who it was addressed to was anyone's guess. It ranged anywhere from Extremists wanting to remind the Coven that they existed, to a direct threat to either Sean or Erik. 

As Erik approached the ancient vampire, he felt the sudden need to crumble at Sean's feet and ask him what the hell they were going to do. He restained himself, determined to keep his 'scary vampire' image going.   
  
Sean barely broke character and smiled weakly at him, snuggling close when Erik sat down on the armrest. Erik wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear. To those watching, it seemed he was whispering something comforting, perhaps the promise that they would be home soon.   
  
"He says he knew the boy, the kid was in his class at school... I'm not sure how close they were, but we could be dealing with a dead friend" Sean winced and peeked over at Hank.   
  
"Ah shit" Sean said eloquently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it had a dead guy in it.


End file.
